Try Me
by bettybox
Summary: This the frist lemon i ever wrote...*glulp* Raven wanting to get more intament with Alexander. Will Alexander take her? How will a surprize vister effect the out come? Rated M for lemons, launge and more
1. Chapter 1

**Hey who ever, golp big day for me so give me a minite. *deep breath* sorry if anything is misspelled**

RPOV:

I could not belive were i was. I, Raven Madison, was in a sex store. How I ever got there I would never understand? However, I was there to try to get Alexander to tack me. Not as a vapire,but to tack my verginady. Why would a 17 teen year old gril want to lose her verginady so eary in the game? _yes alled life a game. _Well I am in love, and love mackes you do crazy , back to the store. This store i was in was covered in underwere. _Dam! _there was kinds that were even clear. _What would the pouint be for even where it then? _Even some that had no bottom.

_"_May I help you?" I truned around to face a big boobed blond haired girl. I looked down at the name tag that was bared in her cleavig. Candy. _Is this a strip club? _

"Umm, yea," i desided, _after all I was clueless_, " do you have any thing more modist?" Candy looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yes, over here," she said uncharicteristicly sweet from her face exsoreison. I followed her to the back of the the wall was diffrent colors, but none black.

"Do you have any in black?'" I asked. She nodded and pouinted over to a box marked clearence. I nenlt down and fan thoure it untill I found the perfect one. I smricked at it. _This will knock Alexanders scoks off._

**Sorry i did not get to the lemons or alexanders view...review i begg**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it took so long...don't hate me...I just couldn't find a muse for this chapter... Well here it is i hope you like it...**

RPOV:

I had the not so innocent outfit under my very tight and short skirt and jacket. If you think it's hard to get in to tight skirt, try doing it while you are being squesed to death by your own underwear. Now my plan can start rolling. However, one problem I had no plan. _Raven, you are a stupid! _i know talking to your self was a little crazy, but hello, I am dating a vampire! Don't I have to be a little crazy? _Now or never! _I raised my fist to the door. As it hung in the air I realized I was shacking with nervousness. _DAM IT!_

APOV: **(FINALLY)**

I continued to wonder the mansion.

"Were is she?"I asked myself in a whisper, "she is usually here early. What if Trevor finally got to her?" Once I said it I felt sickened and cold. Raven was the only girl I loved and could ever. Besides Stormy and Sebastian, shes the only one i could be my self around. I stopped wondering and felt a pain in my chest. I had one like it before, during the last two school dances. I then finally relied what the pain was called, emptiness.

RPOV:

Once I finally got control of my trembling i knocked twice. _Here goes something, I hope. _I waited about two minuets before the door opened.

"Hello, Ms. Raven," Jameson greeted, a warm smile plastered on his blueish skin.

"Hi," I breathed, as he kindly led me to the sitting room.

"Mater Alexander, will be with you shortly." _Show time!_

**Yes it is shout I know *rolls eyes* but review pleases **


	3. Authors Note

**I know you are all probably pissed off at me for the late up date and this AN, but something has been on my mind for like six mouths and I have no freaking idea who to ask. When the bloody hell is the 9th Vampire Kisses book going to come out, if ever? I know it's been like, what, two year! if you have any info comment.**

**~ Bettybox**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the few who had read my author note now I will continue...sorry for the lateness**

APOV:

"Sir, Miss. Raven is here," Jameson said in his usual air. Unknown to him I was I was holding back the my screams of joy. Instead of jumping up in down like I really wanted too, I walk passed Jameson and quietly said "Thanks"

When I got in to the sitting room there was my once beautiful girlfriend lounging on the sofa her back arched wherein something I only ever dreamed she was in. _Yes, I, Alexander Sterling, had sex dreams of Raven. Get over it!_ She was wherein a tight black clought bra with a zipper in the froufrou,below it was fish net to connect the bra to the thong. So my one beautiful girlfriend has been turned in to a sexy angle before me.

RPOV:

Alexander still haven't said a word he is just standing there. _Did I do something wrong? Maybe he doesn't find me attractive like this?_

"Alexander?" Still he didn't say anything. I stood up and walk over to him. Still he did not move. I slowly started to cares his arm. However right when I torched it he pulled in to the most tender and loving kiss, ever. He quikly started to suck on my bottom lip. Biting back a mone I raped my hands around his strong neck. Slowly i started to tease his lips by running my toung by them. Almost instantly he shoved his own in to my mouth.

**to be continued...(i know i suck)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry again for the delay...school is a (pardon my french) Bitch...ps i can't spell well :(**

Previously:

_RPOV:_

_Alexander still haven't said a word he is just standing there. Did I do something wrong? Maybe he doesn't find me attractive like this?_

_"Alexander?" Still he didn't say anything. I stood up and walk over to him. Still he did not move. I slowly started to cares his arm. However right when I torched it he pulled in to the most tender and loving kiss, ever. He quikly started to suck on my bottom lip. Biting back a mone I raped my hands around his strong neck. Slowly i started to tease his lips by running my toung by them. Almost instantly he shoved his own in to my mouth..._

I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. _God, so hot! _I rapped my legs around his waist and I could feel him getting hard in his very tight pants. _Thank god I'm not making a fool out of myself._ Once I thought that Alexander pulled away. A small wimpier escaped from my mouth.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" my Gothic prince asked me. I turned my head in a questioning way.

"I am dressed in this, and my legs are rapped around you. You still ask if i want this?" I ask smugly.

"Yea, umm I-"

"ARE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!" I shouted then with pure love I attacked his lips.

APOV:

_Damn I must have been a hero or something in a past life if to get a girl like Raven. Holly shit! She can do a lot with that mouth of hers. I wonder what elce she could do? _And with that thought I walked me and my queen of the night to the couch. I slowly layed her down on it and mounted her. Doing all this wile our mouths still we at each others like a pair of wild animals, bye the way. I let my hand slide down her back to were ass. I feel her slowly shiver at my touch. _God she is so HOT!_ I thought as I squeezed my new property. She pulled back from my face with a weird expression. Shit, _Did i make her feel unconformable. __  
_

"This is unfair," my Raven **(AN/ possessiveness much?)** said.

"What is?" I asked.

"You still have all your clothing on," She grinned.

"Why didn't you say so?" I said smugly as I slowly pealed off my HIM T-shirt.

"Much better," Raven smiled as our lips reconnected. _Tasty,_ I thought as I lowered my hand back down to her ass and slowly started to rub it.

RPOV:

_Oh god! _I screamed in my head as I thou my head back. _Alexander, you sexy god. Quit teasing m- OH GOD! _Alexander stared to suck my neck. Suck. My. Neck. It felt so good! He started to lower his mouth down till he with centimeters away from my cleavage._ I'm so hot. _Alexander slide his toung down in between my breasts. The sensational pleurae I felt from his mouth made my hips thrust upwards. Moaning, I raped my hands around his head and pulled his face in to my boobs. I shivered as I felt his hot breath.

"Alexander," I cried. He razed his head up so not so he was facing me.

"Raven," Alexander grinned as he then squeezed my ass, hard. I moaned again at the slight pain._ I wish this moment could last forever,_ but as I thought that there was a loud... CRASH!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**** AGAIN**

**Love it? Hate it? Review reader! THANKS :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello losers, who read my work, thank you. Now lets continue, shall we...**

_RPOV:_

_"Raven," Alexander grinned as he then squeezed my ass, hard. I moaned again at the slight pain. I wish this moment could last forever, but as I thought that there was a loud... CRASH!_

"What, ugg, was that?" I asked panting and looking up. _Did it come from the roof?_

"Doesn't matter," Alexander grinned.

"I like that idea, " I grinned back. We crashed our lips together,again. Alexander was quick to shove his tongue back in to my mouth. I let my hands go down to the front of his pants and I started to work on getting them off him. _Damn how hard is it to get his pants off? Fuck, this is started to be a real embarrassment. What kind of girl can't get a mans pants off and makeout? Wait... that didn't sound right...oh who cares am so close to having Alexander- _CRASH!

"Fuck,"Alexander mumbled as he pulled his face away from mine. That was the first time I heard him swear. I have to admit i kind of liked it, but what i don't like is the face is he is no longer on top of me

"Alexander?"

"Sorry, but I should see whats going on," Alexander replied giving me a light peck on the lips. _Stupid responsibility! _I complained as i got off the comfortably sofa.

APOV:

_Shit, I am a moron!_ I realized as I watch my angle pull my HIM T Shirt over her sexy lingerie. _Seb is going to have a field day if he finds out. _Once she was covered we walked out of the room and headed up stares.

"Do you have any ideas about the crash came from?" Raven asked griping on the my hand.

"I am guessing the attic," I said with a shrug holding her hand tighter.

"Wait." we stopped in the the middle of the staircase.

"Whats wrong?"

"You have another attic?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute her face looks when she learns something new about me.

"Yea, I have an another attic,"I grinned back. She beamed and we continued to walk up the stairs. After passing a few closed door I final found the door I was looking for.

"Here it is," with that I opened the door. The room was the smallest in my grams old home. The only thing in there was a rusty chain hanging from the ceiling. I reached up and gave it a light tug, for it would't break. An ugly step latter fell once the attic hatch opened. I looked back over at Raven, she was clutching the hem of my favorite tee and looking at the stares, almost longingly. Understanding, kinda, and both of use slowly made our way up the steps.

**Sorry to those who really wanted a lemon now...but you will have to wait**

**So do you like what I added?**

**Do you hate it?**

**Do you hate me?**

**Review & answer.**

**PS you are not losers **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my dearly, deadly, readers.. Hope you are all okay and grinning evilly like I am right now as I write this... so read and have fun my... people? whatever just read the story already...**

RPOV:

Both of us climbed the stairs up into the second attic. Me in front of Alexander just in case I would fall. _Yea right_ I thought rolling my eyes, _he is probably staring at my ass. _

"Like the view down there," I said as I stopped on the steps and turn my head. Alexander was, what I would call, face to ass and he was blushing deep red. Giggling, I continued to walk up the steps. Once We were in the room I was blind. Really, I could not see a fucking thing! I then felt pressure on my shoulder. "Ahh!"

"It's just me," Alexander whispered into my ear seductively. I could still feel His breath on my skin. _NOT THE TIME, RAVEN! _"There's something over there," he continued.

"Where? I can't see anything." I could tell that he was no longer behind me. Then, with two little clicks, I saw a small light. Alexander was holding a black and gold litter while he was smiling at me. I smiled back at him and asked "What did you see?" He reached out and took my hand and led me over to behind some boxes.

"What the fuck?!" Alexander asked. _I want to know the same thing. _ After all there was a guy lying on the floor in front of us, out cold. He had jet back hair and he had on dark blue jeans and a gray jacket.

"You have a body in you second attic?"I voiced out-loud, still staring at him.

"No, I don't know were he came from," Alexander augured. However, before I could retort the body started moving.

APOV:

_A guy i just found in my attic is now movie and groaning on the floor... What the hell!? Was I killer in a past life or something. After all, what normal person get interpreted when there about to have sex with there really beautiful girlfriend to find a body in an attic. And that's not even the worst part..._

"Uggg, my frecken head."

**To be fucking continued **

**This is why I am grinning evilly right now :p**


	8. Chapter 7

**First of all I like to say...Hello! :3 ...then I want to state,as I warned before,...I CAN'T SPELL! okay now here is my work...**

RPOV:

_The guy on the floor just talked! This is both awesome and freaky at time. However, I have to wonder...how in holly God did this guy get in here?_

"I am never doing what that son of a bitch says, again?" the boy, who is, at the moment,sitting up from the floor, said, "If I ever get back I am so kicking his ass for telling me yo do this. That was the most painful thing I have ever done." _  
_

"What did you do to get in here that is so painful?" I asked the boy. Yes, I realize that is stupid of me to ask a complete stranger, but hell I am curious. _Curiosity killed the cat,_ said something in the back of my mind told me. _Shut up!  
_

"Who are..." however, before he finished he finally looked at us, "Shit."

"What? You didn't think you would get caught sneaking in to a mans house?" Alexander said with a grouchy exasperation.

"Wait," the boy said now standing up to his full height, " You are snapping at me when your girlfriend did the same thing?" Alexander glared at the boy as I just stared.

"How did you know that?"

"If you let me out of the attic I will explain," the boy said respectfully. _So, he will play nice with me, but not Alexander?_

"You'll explain now!" Alexander demanded.

"The only thing I'll tell you in here is my name," the boy responded with a hit of arrogance, "It's James." My vampire boyfriend looked like he was going to rip James's head off.

APOV:

_How dare this kid mock me in my home and in front of Raven on top of that!? _

"Alexander?" I turned to face my goddess, she had a pleading look on her face and hope in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked my temper falling.

"Can we just let him explain himself down stairs?" Raven begged. _Damn!_

"Alright," I agreed as I stared to head down the steps,"But if you pull any funny business, you'll pay."

"Yea, yea, what ever old man." I turned to glare at him, I could almost feel my eyes turn red.

"What?!"

"Alexander," Raven said concerned. I sighed and continued down the steps.

RPOV

Once we were in the living room Alexander turned to James and restarted his interrogation.

"Shouldn't I start with mt name?" James offered.

"Sure."

"You may want to sit down, M- miss," James stuttered, _I think?_ I did what I was told,_ For once_.

"Really?" Alexander questioned.

"Just hearing him out, and I feel a connected to him."_ It's true I do, but i don't know why. _

"Alright, here goes," James started," my full name is James Maxwell Sterling."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Bad ass ending or what? **

**Review or no next chapter, Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hey!_ Last chapter might have been confusing but I hope you all still like my work and that this will answer all the questions forming in your head...well lets get the show on the road or whatever**

_Previously: _

_"Alright, here goes," James started," my full name is James Maxwell Sterling."_

JPOV:

The couple stared back at me in surprise and shock. _Damn it! Why did I tell them? Well better question is why can I not lie to my mother? But that doesn't matter right now! _They both continued to stare at me for a little longer, then my father **(AN/ Yes you read that right, Alexander is James father)** spock "Sterling? Yea right."

"Alexander?" my mom complained.

"Come on, Raven. You can't honestly believe this boy happens to be my relative?" he questioned, "And one never meet?"

"I know it makes no reasonable scene," she agreed, "But, like I said I can't help, but trust this boy." _That must piss my old man_ _off,_ I grinned at the thought,_ but this is taking to long._

"Look," I sighed, "You may not believe me but I am related to you." Dad continued to glare at me. "Achally, I am related to both of you." _That got him to stop giving me the stink eye._

"What do you both of us?" Mom asked, "Me and Alexander are not related."

"Yea," I chuckled, "I know. That would be really freaky, but I am telling the truth."

RPOV:

_He is telling the truth, _something in the back of my head told me. _How can I be sure? __And yes I am sure I'm going_ is when a idea hit me.

"James, why don't you have a seat?' I asked, hoping he would refuses.

"I don't think I should," he responded. _Sucker!_

"Now young man!"

"Yes, mom," James clasped his hands over his mouth, but it was to late._ I am such a smart ass. _

'What you'd say?" Alexander asked. _Okay, maybe a dumb ass. I can't believe I didn't clue Alexander in._

**Yea this is pretty shout,but my focus was to clue you in on James a little.**

**So like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Hate me?**

**Review**** or you will never know what happens. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Well lets get straight to it... **

APOV:

"Why did you just call my girlfriend mom?" I asked the boy in front of me.

"I called her that cause she is my mother," James replied with a attitude. All I could do in response was stare at him. _Mother, but the guy looks to be about Ravens age. How in hell is he her kid?!_

"That is why I felt a connection to him, Alexander," my angle said. _Still fucking confused._

"Look," James started, "I am yours and Ravens kid from sometime in the future. I am only here to help."

"Help?" I asked, " With what?"

"In my time Mom is really badly sick and she is close to dieing," James replied. _Dieing? My love, my happiness is dieing?_

RPOV:

_I'm dieing?_

"I did some tried to find anything to help you," James continued looking straight at me, " But all I found was a few books that might have the answer. However all the important pages were torn out. I thought there was no way I could help you, but my boyfriend's childhood playmate, Sid, told me there was a way I could go back and try to find the pages."

We were all silent for what felt like hours letting his words sink in. Help you. Books. Pages. Torn out. Boyfriend. Sid. Back. Find. Once what he said had finally sunk in there was only one thing I could think of doing.I slowly stood up from the sofa walk towards James and quickly engulfed him in a hug.

"You been really brave haven't you?" I asked him as I slowly started to rub his back, "I am so happy that later in life I get to watch you grow-up."

JPOV:

"Mom,"I felt my eyes getting wet at her words, "Thank you"

"Your welcome. Now," she said as she pulled away, "Tell me about this boyfriend." I laughed for once in a long time. _Same old mom._

**So what do you all think? Are you okay with James being gay?  
Review or nothing.  
**

**love you all**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello again :D Gussie what? I really have to pee!But that doesn't matter. Here is the next chapter.**

APOV:

_I just meet my future son I have with Raven. Who came back to save her life. That is a lot to tack fucken in! However, Raven dose look happy with the idea of having a son with me. How about I look on the bright side?_

"So, what is the boy like?" Raven demanded James almost hopping with joy.

"Well," James started his pale cheek turning pick._ Really? God I hope I don't look like that when I talk about Raven._

"Well what?" Raven asked.

"I don't really know were to start," James confessed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whats his name? Were and when did you meet him? When did you realized you liked him more then a friend?" Raven supplied without tacking a breath, I laughed as she took a deep inhale, "What?"

"You are so cute when your hyper," I said smiling at her.

"Shut up," She said back, blushing, "Well?"

"His name is Nicky. I meet him when I was nine and we were in elementary school together. I realized I was in love with him when we were fifteenth and he was talking about someone he really liked. It was the first time I ever felt jealous. You told me the only reason I felt jealous is cause I really liked him," James answered in speed. _Just like his mother._

"Wait," Raven said putting one hand in the air, " What do you mean you meet in elementary school? How did you even go to school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well aren't you a vampire?"

"Technically I am only haft. So, I can go out in the day," James replied as if it was obvious.

JPOV:

_Why is that such a- Crap! I almost forgot mom really wanted to be a vampire. _

"Mom?" I asked looking at my frozen mother.

"Raven, honey, are you okay?" my dad asked getting off of the couch. Before she said anything there was a silent beeping sound going off. Mom reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. After quickly reading it she turned to dad

"That was Billy-boy. Apparently, my parents want to tell us something. so I have to go," she explained and gave a lite kiss to his lips. _Hello! I'm in the room! _"What about James?"

"Me and him can look around to find what ever he is looking for," my dad replied as my mom gave me a kiss on the forehead. _Great, bonding time with my younger, old man. Just how I wanted to spend a Saturday night._

**What do you think? Remember the rule :Review or nothing. Gotta run!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey dudes, thanks for reviewing! Anyway here goes…**

APOV:

Raven went upstairs to put her real clothing on before she left for home. So, it was just me and James in the living room. _Why does it feel so awkward? Is this how my father felt?_

"So," James started looking at his feet. _So, he feels it too?_

"So."

"Yea."

"Umm, where should we look?" I asked, "You know for the book." _God, I could shoot myself._

"Well, I found it at school, but why don't we look at a library. Maybe that's where the school got it," James said lamely. I nodded with a shrug, _this is going to be a long night._

RPOV:

Once I was finally dressed in my normal clothing, _well normal for me_, I headed down back down to the living room. James and Alexander have not moved an inch since I left I noted as I looked in to the area. _What the hell?! _I stepped back in to the space, and I could feel the awkwardness air. _God, you could cut this with a knife._

"What's going on in here?" I asked. They turned to face me and both looked like they were just found with their pants down._ Strange? _

"Nothing, mom," James tried to reassure_. _

"I'm a bad parent, aren't I?" I asked.

"No you're not!" James defended, "Why would you think that?"

"Cause you don't know how to lie," I grinned, "And you fell into that one."

"Maybe I can lie, but you are too good at reading people," James said back.

"Nice try, little boy."

"Worth a shot," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes, _damn I must be a bad ass mom to get a kid like James. _

"So what are you two doing?" I asked.

"Just trying to find out were to start," Alexander answered.

"Okay, but you should hurry you only have about three hours left of night," I warned.

"Yea we got it,mom." _Is it weird I am already conformable to being called mom?_

"Little snippy aren't yea? Oh whatever, I love you both and I'll see you later," I said with a happy smile and with that I left my favorite place on earth. _Holly crap it's dark outside! How the hell am I going to find my bike._

"This sucks," I complained.

"What sucks?" I looked up to see Sebastian in a tree. _In a tree?!_

"Why the hell are you in the tree?" I demanded.

"Long story that I don't really remember. Whats going on?" Sebastion asked

"I can barely see a yard in fount of me and I have to ride my bike home," I explained.

"What about Alexander?"

"Jamison went out on a date after letting me in," I sighed.

"Well I can tack you home my is in the driveway," Sebastian offered.

"Really? That would be great."

**Well there is that chapter...you know the rules, right? **

**Love yea**


	13. Chapter 12

**Yellow! Blue! Red! Well those are the primary colors. Now back to our story...**

JPOV:

"How did Raven get sick?" dad asked after mom walked outside.

"I don't know. You never told me," I answered bitterly.

"Is that why you can't look me in the eye?" he asked.

"What?"

"You only give me angry looks. So, are you blaming me for why Ravens sick?"

"How can I blame you when you won't tell me how this happened?!" I growled back, "God damn it! Whats wrong with you? What father won't even tell there kids whats wrong with there mother? Also, it'd not that I can't look you in the eye, it's you can never look back!" _God it feels good to unload. _

"I'm sorry," dad said weakly.

"What? Did you just apologetice?" I asked.

"Yea, I shouldn't have treated you that way. It's not right and I'm sorry." _Wow, he is being sincere. Maybe this is what mom loves about him. I wonder what changed?_

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I's not right for me to blame you for something you haven't done, yet," I said shyly.

"I deserve it either way."

RPOV:

"Thanks, Seb. I owe you one," I said as we pulled up in to my driveway.

"Nope, I think I owe you more then you owe me," Sebastian answered.

"Okay, how about... you tell me about how you got in the tree latter?" I asked.

"Deal." We shock hands and I got out of the car. As Sebastian drove away and I walked up to my fount door I couldn't help but wonder why I was need back home. Once I got inside my mom and dad were sitting on the couch, both with serious expression.

"Whats going on?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Were worried about you, honey," my mom said sweetly. I raised an eyebrow.

"We found this in the trash," my dad said holding up a plastic bag. Not just any bag. The same bag were I got the 'outfit' that I was wearing under my dress.

"Oh."

"Oh is right," my dad snapped. My mom but her hand on my dads leg as if to calm him down. No help.

"What your father is trying to say is that were worried about your safety," mom replied.

"My safety?"

"Is Alexander forcing himself on you?!" dad shouted.

"What? No!"

"Honey, you can be truthful with us," mom said.

"I am!" _God this is going to be painfully long._

**Thanks for reading :) well now review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello people I care about, here it is...**

RPOV:

I woke up the next day not yet opening my eyes i knew in my bed. I also had a fuzzy memerie of how the argument wock. Once I opened my eyes I saw someone siting in my chair. I screamed and feel out of my bed, but I didn't hit the floor, who ever was in my room was holding away from the floor. Looking up I saw James.

"Mom, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yea," I answered sitting back up on to my bed, " I just had a heart attack."

"Sorry," James said looking down to his feet.

"How did yo even get in here?"

"I know were the spare key is kept," James answered looking up, "I walked in."

"How did you get here from Alexanders?" I demanded.

"I rode your bike." _  
_

"When?" I demanded still.

"About 4 in the morning," he shrugged. I looked over at my alarm clock, that I will use, 8:00 it read.

"What the hell did you do for four hours?!"

"I did some research," James said," But that's not important right now."

"What is?" but my question was soon answered.

"Raven, are you okay? We heard screaming?"_ MOM!?_

"I'm fine, it's just Nightmare was on my chest when I woke up it freaked me out a little," I replied hoping she would believe me.

"Alright. Are you having brunch with us?" mom asked.

" No, I was going to the library to study."

"Really?"

"Fine, I am going to the library to bug Becky while she studies," I lied, convincingly.

"That sounds like you. Just check in by two o'clock, alright?" mom asked.

"Okay." I lisoned to make sure she was gone.

"Want to go to the library?" I asked James. He grinned back at me and nodded. I told him before we left I had to get dressed and feed Nightmare. He nodded and I went to my closet to get her food.

" So this is what you like as a kit?" James said in a baby voice. I turned around to see him cuddling Night in him arms.

"Aww," I said at the look James had on his face.

"Oh shush, she is old were I'm from," James replied rolling his eyes. I poured thee dry cat feed into a bowl.

"You know Night?" I asked.

"Hey, I am your oldest." I nodded and pulled on a pair of ripped up black jeans over my batman boxers.

" Lets go."

**That's all for now. Thanks for being patient and all. Review or well you know. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey people, how are you? good? that's grate...now read if you will...**

RPOV:

Once me and my son snuck out of the house I text-ed Becky to see if she coul give us a ride. When I got a text back saying 'no problem' I turned to face James to asked a question that i wanted to know.

"Why did you sneak into my house? Why didn't you just stay with Alexander?"

"I- I guess that I-" he stuttered.

"You what?" I asked nicely.

"I missed being around my mom," He admitted, looking at the floor, "Me and you always had a strong relationship and while you are sick I haven't been around you much and I'm not close to dad." I gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Honey, it's okay. After all Alexander was not close with his dad till he was eight-teen," I told him.

'Really?" he asked, "Dad and grandfather seemed to get along really well?"

"Maybe in your time, but before I met his parents he would call his father by his first name. Now at lest you have a good enough relationship to call him dad," I explained, "I probably shouldn't have told you that." The pair of us started to laugh. "However," I continued, " If you ever come into my room while I am a sleep on this visit and your not there to wake me up, I will ground your ass, mister" James nodded in slight fear. A bit of chit-chat later Becky pulled up.

"Hey, Raven," she greeted as I clambered in to her truck. All I had time was to nod before James climbed behind my seat and in to the back. I swear Becky's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw James.

"Becky, this is James," I introduced, "Alexander's...cousin." _Yea, that works._

_"_Oh, well hi," Becky said a little shy.

"I called in hope you could tack us to the library," I explained, " James needs help on..."

"Transfer papers," James said from the back, "For your guys school." _What the hell?_

"Oh, your going to our school?" Becky asked.

"Yea, but only for a couple weeks or so. You see I came here on a trial run for collage practice when I go to NYU, cause I never been to America before and luckily my cousin was here to help me out," James lied perfectly. _Impressive, even more with the accent._

"Well that make scene I guess," Becky agreed with a shrug as she started to drive, "But, I don't get why Alexander would let you help his cousin out. Specialize one who has a simmiler appearance to him?"

"Well that's cause I'm gay," James said bluntly. I couldn't help but snort at his tone.

"That is awesome," Becky screeched .

"I know right," I agreed and looked back to see James mouthing 'I love my aunt'. I mouthed back 'she rules'. It didn't tack much longer for use to to be in fount of the library.

"Thanks ,Beck, I owe you one," I said as me and James seeped out of the car.

"You owe me more then just one," She called back grinning. I smiled as she drove away.

"Come on, Mom. We need to find the cure," James said tugging me towards the library. Once inside we each grabbed a couple of medical journals and vampire books and sat down at one of the tables in the kids section. _Yes, the kids section. Get over it. _However, after more then a hlf an hour we had nothing.

"Gosh if I read one more useless paragraph I might just end my life now, " I complained ans a closed another book.

"We just might have to make that a double murder" James said slamming his head on the table, "Ouch."

"W gt to find something to distract us from this throbbing disappointment," I decided.

"How?" There was a moment of silence then-

"Tell me how Nicky reacted to you being a half vamp?" I asked. James looked up with a confussed look,"Oh come on," I pleaded," Eveltone can't be like' I knew it!' So, whats the story?"

**That is all for now...Next chapter will be the story of what Nicky's reaction was... Bye for now and REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello Hey Hi...Man openings get shorter :( ...well here is the story **

_Previously on Try me **(A/N: I always wanted to do that)**_

_"Tell me how Nicky reacted to you being a half vamp?" I asked. James looked up with a confused look,"Oh come on," I pleaded," Everyone can't be like' I knew it!' So, whats the story?"_

Flash** (A/N: I don't know it=f this is a flash back for James or a flash forward for Raven so I am Just going to call in flash, and not to be mistaken with my second favorite DC superhero)**

jpov:

It was after school and I just got out of detenchen for being tardy to school for the third time._Witch by the way is not my fault._ Luckily the best guy ever decided to wait and drive me home. I walked over to the old blue Toyoda and climbed in to the passenger seat. I look next to me after I buckled in and just stared at Nicky. His light brown, almost blond hair, the gold earring that he got on a bet that I partook in, and it macks him look so sexy. Also his amber eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Nicky asked as he cocked an eyebrow, _So cute._

"You," I said simply. He smiled back warmly and pecked my lips.

"So," he stared as he put the car in drive, "How was detenchen?"

"Harder."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Mr. Armstrong got glasses," I said with a groan.

"So now you can't text," Nicky supplied.

"No, it's just harder to get away with it." Nicky laughed his cute laughed that could always turn my day around.

"Well I got something out of you getting in trouble," Nicky said grinning.

"What?" There was silence as Nicky's grin almost brock his face in half, " Come on you have to tell me what could mack you smile that big."

"Okay,I'll tell you," Nicky said back, " As I was waiting for you-" As Nicky told his story I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was to be with someone like him. Who cared this much and was so cheerful about stuff._He's perfect! And I don't derisive that. After all I am keeping half of my life from him. And there he is telling me everything. God, I am such a bad boyfriend.  
_

"James!" I snapped out of it, "Are you okay?" _Damn, I'm not even lisoning and he is worried about me? _

"No it's not," I admitted, " Look Nicky I have something to tell you and I don't know how your going to tack it."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Okay, I'm- I'm just going to say it," I took a deeo breath, "Nicky I'm a half vampire." The stopped.

"Your a vampire? God, James! I thought you were going to breck uo with me!" Nicky shouted.

"Break up with you? I would never do that!" I shouted.

"I know that now," Nicky said with breath.

"Now that that's cleared up. What about what I just told you?" I asked.

"What, that your a vampire?"

"Technically half," I added.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"James there is no such thing," Nicky said as he started to drive again.

"I know it macks no sents,but I am. My dads a Vampire and my moms human. Witch macks me and Kat half," I tried to explain, but when Nicky was about to retort I jumped in again, "Look, you never seen my dad during the day, no one has. He's allergic to garlic and he and my my sleep up stares were no one is aloud in."

"Yes that has a lot of reasoning ,bu that is not-"

"I have fangs and red eyes! Look," I closed my eyes and focused and then opened them and my mouth. When I saw Nicky's expression I felt horabule, it was pure fear. I changed back, but the damage was done.

"Nicky," I tried but he was silent . Then he pulled the car over.

"Get out," he mumbled.

"But Nicky-"

"I said get out!" I did my heart breaking.

End of flash

"God, I'm so sorry," Mom said with wet eyes.

"It's okay, were fine now," I said brightly.

"How'd you fix it?" She asked, wipeing her eyes on her arm.

"Nicky was...confused. So he went to Sid's house and told him," I said, "Everything."

"Really?" I nodded.

"When I got home I locked my self in my room until 4 in the morning. That was when you bargened in and told me to get up, I had enough time to try to get over this on my own and tell you whats up. I did. You conferred me and told me how important I was. Also, if I wanted to mack up with him I would have to talk to him and explain myself."

"I sound so smart," mom said with a chuckle.

"You are," I agreed, " Well the next day I dragged Nicky in to the bathroom during lunch and told him why I didn't tell him sooner. That I had to keep it a secret to protect my family. I told him the loop hole was that you can tell a human if you plane on spending eternity with them." Mom awwed.

"But, what about Sid?" She asked.

"Well after Nicky forgave a me a little and said he would get ust to this, he convinced Sid of keeping his mouth shut."

**Well that's Nicky X James for you. Don't worry there will be more Raven X Alexander :) Review plesse **


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait...**

JPOV

After we check out of the library we decided to walk home. After all the library was only the next street over from the mansion. Once we got there mom look confussed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know If the window will be open anymore," she said razing her eye brow in thought.

"Don't worry about that," I laughed, when my mom gave me a look I continued." I lived here my whole life. I know most if not all the secrets." I lead her up to the pouch and walked over to the light. Under it was a large silver bat nailed into the wall. I turned it three times and pulled. It came out with a pop. I handed it to my mom and I turn back to the wall. And there was square hole 4 inches by 3 inches and in side was a key. I pulled it out and showed my mom.

"Son of a bitch," she exclaimed. I grinned as I put the key in the lock and turned. To her bewilderment there was a click.

"What do you think?" I asked as I pulled the key out of the lock.

"I think Jameson is a mastermind." I laughed while i put the key back in its hole and turned the bat three time.

"Shall we?" I asked as I opened the door. Rolling her eyes at my newly relieved dapper self she walked inside. We walked in to the kitten to find Jameson working on dinner. I made a coughing sound and Jameson jump.

"Hey, Jay," I greeted as he turned around.

"Hello, Master James, Miss. Raven," Jameson said then turned back to his work.

"Nice talking to you Jameson," my mom replied as she pulled me in to the dinning room. Once we sat down she gave me a look and I knew what she was thinking about.

"Yes, I call his Jay," I said rolling my eyes, "But I think if someone has changed your diaper as a kid then you can be less formal." Mom laughed and I joined in. When she stopped she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Speaking of 'Jay'," she said holding up air quotes, "Does he marry Ruby?"

"I can't tell you," I said giving my head a slight shack.

"Oh come. I already know that I marry Alexander have two kids with him. Also that I don't become a vampire to at least after the second is born. Then there is the fact that you know Becky., So were still close in the future. Another this is Jameson is around when your a baby. Lastly, and no that it makes a difference, my son is gay. Also to that he is in a relationship," my mom listed smartly.

"Alright, you made your point,"I admitted, "However I will only answer with a yes or no. Also, I am aloud to no answer a question."

"Deal." We shock hands and then we began to spend a little morn then an hour playing Question the Kid from the Future. Don't get me wrong it was fun talking and joking with my mom again.

APOV:

I woke up to the sound of laughter from down stairs. Realizing that it must have been Raven, I quickly opened my cofen, got dressed and ran down stairs.

"Miss, raven and Master James are here," Jameson said as I descended the main staircase. _Master James? Oh whatever. _

"Thanks Jameson," I said with a yawn, "Were are they?"

"In the dinning room, sir," Jameson answered, "Dinner should be there shortly."

"Thanks again," I replied as I headed to the dinning room. Inside was Raven and James sitting next to each other chatting happily. I smiled at the sean. There conversation stopped and Raven turned to face me, my smile, if posabule, grew bigger.

"Sleep well?"she asked. I nodded as I walked over to her. I sat next to her still with the grin on my face.

"I'm going to eat my dinner outside," James offered when Jameson came in with our food.

"Alright, be safe," Raven called after him as he left out the back door, plate in hand. Jameson sat our plates in front of us and we began to eat. While Rav en started to keel me some of what James had told her of the future. I couldn't help but feel warm inside at Ravens brightness while talking about our future. _Our._

Once we finished our meal I stood up, took my girlfriend by her hand and lead her to the living room. I twirled her under my arm and we started to dance together, to no music. Raven giggling all the while, while she beautiful smile on her face. I then twirled her into my arms and dipped her back. Both of us just stared at each other, brown to blue. I felt her slowly slide her hands around my neck. I lifted her head up so our lips met. Instantly we melted together. Raven opened her mouth a little bit, but that was enough. I slide my tongue in. As our mouths dance like we just were I lifted Raven in to my arms and carried her to the couch.

"Whow, isn't this some hot action I just walked into."

**Well, who do you think just walked in? Did you like it? Review! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey hey hey :p**

RPOV :

We brook apart and turned to face the intruder and there having a full view of what me and Alexander were doing was Sebastian. I felt my face flush under his grinning face.

"Well, well," Sebastion said shacking his head, "Having your way with a girl in full view of everlyone." His voice dripped with disappointment.

"Hi pot, I'm kettle. Your black," Alexander replied with a sneer. I bit my lip to keep my giggles contained.

"Alright, your right," Sebastian said as he plopped down into a chair near by. _Seb you are reticulated_, I thought as I rolled my eyes, _all the stuff he gets into and dose it always makes me want to slap him or roll on the floor laughing._ That reminded me something.

"Seb?"

"What is it Raven?" Sebastian asked.

"Why were you in the tree yesterday?" I asked, "You still owe me an answer."

"He was in a tree?" Alexander asked.

"Yea I was in your tree last night," Sebastien replied like it was a comment about the weather, "Good story."

"What is the story?" I demeaned, getting really impatient now.

"Okay. I was-"

"God it's frecken hot out side for 9:30," James said as he came in to the room, interrupting Sebastien, and holding his plate. Sebastien turned to look at him with a razed eye brow.

"Are you a clone of Alexander?" He asked, nodising no doubt there similarity.

"No," I said as James was shacking his head with anger. _Note to self: Ask about that later._

"Who is he then?"  
"Well, umm," I started "He is-umm"

"He's our son," Alexander said over my stutters. Me and James we dumfounded at Alexanders words of truth about James. While Sebastien was just confessed.

"He's your son?" Sebastien asked jumping out of the chair. We nodded. "How?" We filled Sebastien in on all the James had said on why and how he is here. Sebastien was silent for a few moments while he let this sink in. Then a grin brook out on to his face.

"Awesome," Sebastien cheered as he put his arm over James shoulder, "How much have I though you? I bet I tack you looking for chicks."  
"Actually, Sedation," James said looking at his feet, "I'm gay."

"Dudes then," Sebastien said not being phased. James looked up at this beaming as Sebastien went on about all the stuff he could do with James. My phone soon rang.

"Hello?" I said as I answeres.

"Were have you been?!" My mom yelled.

"What do you mean I told you this morning," I replied confused why I was getting the third degree. However my question was soon answered.

"You were sabost to cheek in a 2 o'clock!"

"Crap. Sorry mom I forgot."  
"Doesn't matter now, just get home."

"But-"

"You didn't do what I asked and it's a school night," and with that she hung up.

"Damn," I mumbled as I slid my phone in my pocket.

"Whats wrong," Alexander asked as I stood up.

"Have to go home," I said sadly.

"Why?" Sebastion asked as he removed his arm from James.

" It's a school night, " I said rolling my eyes, " Oh that reminds me." I turned to Look at James, "You have to go to."

"Why?" He said definetly.

" If I have to, you have to," I said in the 'that is that' tone my dad used on me all the time when he wanted me to play tennis with him.

"Okay," James said with sadness in his voice.

"Alright then," I said in joying my new power, " I'll have Becky swing by to pick you up. So stay here tonight." James nodded, and I gave him a kiss the the forehead. I gave a quick hug to Seb and I walked with Alexander to the car.

**God I love Sebastien... is going to be so fun to write. Well review.  
**


End file.
